Secrets Revealed
by Otaku9000
Summary: What happen when a strange letter arrives at Mouri Detective Agency. What will happen when Ran finds out Conan is Shinichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to anyone that reads this. This is my first fanfiction so review so I know what you liked and what Ii need to work on. This first chapter is pretty short but I will have out more soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything(except my imagination)**

* * *

It all started the day a mysterious letter arrived to the Mouri Detective Agency. It was addressed to Shinichi from Vermouth. It was a nice sunny day,  
Conan had just gotten home from school to find Ran and Kogoro making a fuss.

"What is it Ran-neechan? Is it a case" asked Conan in one of his innocent voices.

"We're not sure what it is. A strange letter arrived addressed to Shinichi, Conan-kun. I told Dad not to open it but he insisted anyways." sighed Ran as she glanced over at her Dad.

"Not like it mattered it must have been some code or somethings. The letter just had the names of some alcohols and said to be careful, Kogoro muttered . I don't what it means, but it did get me in the mood for drinking"  
"Don't even think about Dad, you know we need to save money." scolded Ran.

"Can I have a look at it Oji-san?", Conan asked.

"This isn't a game for a brat like you to play. It isn't even addressed to to you kid, so go away.", growled Kogoro.

"But it isn- Conan got cut off before he could even convince him.

"No Buts. Now go do homework over watch tv.", Yelled Kogoro.

"Come on Dad it's not like it will hurt anybody, he might even find something.", Ran whined.

"Fine, if will make both of you shut up.", Kogoro wailed.

Conan got ahold of the letter and was terrified at what it said.

LETTER

Hello there Silver Bullet-kun. I just wanted let you know Gin and Vodka are becoming suspicious since they still haven't

found a body. They are hot on your trails. I'm afraid Bourbon, Kir, nor myself will not be able to help you this time as

we are currently under careful watch of the Organization.

P.S. Good Luck and say hi to Angel for me

Back to Agency

"What's with that scary look Conan-kun?", Ran asked.

"It's nothing, I just remembered I have to do. I'll see you guys later." Conan answered.

Just then, not forgetting to put the letter in his pocket he took off to gather everyone who knew his identity. Hoping the best not knowing he would soon have to fight the Black Organization that had turned him small.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI there. This is the second chapter to the story and was released soon after the first to compensate for the length.** **Review and say if you liked something or something you disliked. I apologize for any mistakes in and you welcomed to point them out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything(except the device I am typing on)**

* * *

First Conan made sure to call Prof. Agasa to ask if he could use his house to hold a meeting. The Prof. heard the tone in his voice and agreed to. Conan also made sure to call Heiji, and his parents. He decided to also give Akai and Jodie a call to get them informed. Heji decided to go to Tokyo but everyone else decided not to move until further notice. By the time Conan made to the house he was out stressed out with worries. He knocked on the door and Agasa answered.

"So what are you doing here Shinichi?", Agasa asked.

"I got a letter that you and Ai need to see.", said Conan.

"Well come in and let us see that letter.", Agasa cried.

"Thanks but I could be being watched right now," Conan stated, "I'll leave the letter here, I better get back before Ran starts to worry.

Back at the agency

Finally back Conan thought to himself. After what happened today I feel like I just want to eat and go straight to bed. As he opened to the door he heard a familar voice. Sitting on the couch and whining about when I was coming was Heiji.

"Welcome home Conan-kun. Look at who came to see you. Looks like you have a best friend.", Teased Ran.

"Hey Kudo you're back,", Heiji Yelled, "What took you so long"

"I had to take the letter to Ai since she needed to see it too.", Conan explained. "We should talk in the room.", Conan Whispered.

"Yeah I know what you mean, let's go.", Heiji stated.

Once in a different room Heiji and Conan started to discuss the letter. Just then Ran had finished preparing dinner and was about to yell out to him but decided it would be more fun to sneek up on him and spook him. So she walked up to the door and was about to open it when she heard something about an organization from the other side. She decided to continue to listen to the conversation.

"So is the organization after you?", Heiji questioned.

"I don't think so," Conan stated, "the letter said they were suspicious, not that they were 100% sure."

"That means we don't have to worry yet.", Heiji muttered. "So who else knows about the letter?", Heiji questioned.

"I told my parents, the Professor, Ai, FBI agents Jodie and Akai, and Ran and Uncle opened the letter before I came home.",Conan answered.

"It would be bad if Ran started suspecting that you're really Shinichi Kudo right now so stay alert.", Heiji explained.

"Yeah, I just can't risk her being in danger.", Conan agreed.

Just then the two Boys heard a door slam so they went to check it out. The door that was slammed was the door to Ran's could here crying and sobbing coming from the room. Heiji decided he would come back later and let himself out. Conan was about to ask Heiji what he should do but realized he was gone. Damn you Heiji Conan thought to himself. He was left with no choice but to check what was wrong with Ran.

"What wrong Ran-neechan?", Conan asked.

"You know what's wrong Conan, or should I say Shinichi.

* * *

 **I was divided to let Ran find out because Heiji always saying Kudo or over hearing the conversation as I did but I thought that this would be more solid proof and harder to get out of. I also thought letting Ran find out sooner would better than later. Let me know what you guys think**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've been on a role so I decided I might as well release one last ch for time being. Please review, tell me if their personalities fit the scene or if I messed something up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything(except my account)**

* * *

"What are you talking about Ran-neechan?", Conan questioned, "How could I be Shinichi?"

"You can't fool me Shinichi, I heard you when you were talking to Heiji.", Ran explained. "But I want to know why, why couldn't you trust me, why couldn't you tell me.", She cried.

"Ran it's not that I didn't trust you, I didn't trust myself to protect you from them.", Conan stated.

"Who's them and why are you a kid?", Ran questioned.

"You remember the day we went to tropical land, after the murder I followed the two suspicious men in black. I saw them making a deal. I went to take pictures but got knocked down. Intending to kill me they used a new drug but instead shrunk me down.  
I found out they belonged to this top secret organization who would kill anyone who stands in their way, even for just knowing about them.", Conan admitted.

"But I could've kept the secret, no one would know.", Ran argued.

"I know you could keep a secret Ran, but they have their ways. Even now they are hot on my trail.", Conan explained.

"I know why now but do you have any idea of how hurt I was, how many times I thought you really were gone forever!", Ran cried

"I know Ran, but i wanted you safe. Is there anyway you could forgive me Ran.", Coan asked.

"I'll forgive you on one condition, no more lies.", Ran answered.

"No more lies.", Conan agreed. "Now let's go eat Ran-neechan.", Conan suggested.

"Please don't do that, now that i know you're Shinichi that gives me shivers.", Ran stated.

"Ok.", Conan answered.

Ok everything is good. that last line seems to have distracted her from remembering anything else that would have gotten me killed. I bought my self time now i have to figure what to tell her tomor-

"SHINICHI", Ran exclaimed at the top of her lungs, "YOU PERVERT."

Oh no she remembered Conan thought to himself. Conan quickly dogded a kick to the face from the furious girl.

"Ran please, let me explain.", Conan yelled.

"Explain what, that you're a pervert that likes to peek at me in the bath.", Ran asked sarcastically.

"I tried to resist, you practically forced me to go in with.", Conan stated.

"Fine I cooled down now, but you better take responsibility when you get back to normal.", Ran Teased.

"Hey Ran where's oji-san?", Conan asked.

"I thought i said no more talking like that. Anyway, you know my Dad probably drinking at a bar or something.", Ran answered.

"Sorry Ran, it's just a habit by this point.", Conan explained

Next Day-No school

Early in the morning Conan woke up and looked over at his side where he could see an unread message on his phone text was from Ai saying I might have a cure for the drug, come as soon as possible.

* * *

 **So Shinichi might get his normal form back permanently. Stay tuned to find out. I don't know how often I'll update but I'll try 1 chapter every 2 days maybe sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's a new ch for anyone that reads this. Review if you like something or dislike something. I'll appreciate anything that will help me write better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything(except for the clothes on my back)**

* * *

At the Proffesor's house

"Is it true Haibara?", Conan question. "Can I really get my body back?", he gasped.

"Yes, But hear me when I say don't take the antidote until there's no use or need to hide Shinichi Kudo is alive.", Haibara stated.

"Yeah I understand, if I turn into Shinichi the Black Organization will come after me right away.", Conan said.

"Okay then now on to the actual antidote.", she announced. "As you know the prototype would only give our bodies back for a few hours. So at the time I didn't know what gave determined the amount of time. I needed a something that would tip me off.", she admitted.  
"So what finally tipped you off?", Conan asked.

"Well I happened to remember that you said you turned back with alcohol," she began, "So I infused alcohol in with the temporary antidote."

"What did that do?", Conan puzzled.

"QUIET! Let me finish!", Haibara snapped. "So as I was saying, after adding alcohol I compared the two antidotes, and found the one infused with alcohol to be a lot more potent.", she smirked.

"So have you tested it yet?", Conan wondered.

"As a matter of a fact I did, and it worked.", she said triumphantly.

"Then why are you still in the body of child?", Conan remarked.

"HMPH! I'll let you know that I was back with no signs of turning back but realized it would be dangerous to stay any longer.", Haibara said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay, I get that I was wrong. So can I have the antidote now.", Conan pleaded.

"Yeah. As long as you remember only use it when absolutely necessary.", she reminded.

After Conan got the antidote he started heading back to the agency. He couldn't help but yell in happiness at the thought of finally get his body back. The only problem was that he was so bored since no cases had come up recently. Maybe a case would have arrived by the time I got home he thought.

Back at the Mouri Detective Agency

"I'm home.", Conan yelled.

He could hear voices but no response to his announcement, which he thought was weird. He went to see what Ran and Uncle were up to. When he opened the door he saw a middle-aged woman talking to Kogoro and Ran was listening.

"Is it a case?", Conan asked.

"Yes Conan-kun.", Ran answered.

"Could this child be the one referred to as the Kid Killer?", the woman asked.

"Yeah, he is but don't mind him, continue on with the case you want me to investigate.", Kogoro insisted.

"Oh what joy, I'm just so happy. If both of you accept the case then there is a chance you can help me.", she beamed with joy. "To start my name is Suzuki Aki, my husband went missing a couple weeks ago. Witnesses say that he was seen going into a car with men in black.", she stated.

"Anything else you can tell us.", Conan questioned.

"Don't get a head of yourself brat," Kogoro yelled while hitting Conan on the head, " don't get in the way.

"Ran bent down to Conan's height and whispered, "Now, now Shinichi let my Dad do this part.

"Oh, now that you mention it, some reports says the men were heard being called Gin and Vodka.", Suzuki exclaimed.

Conan couldn't help but smile. The reason for continuing to solve cases was finally upon him. The day when he caught Gin and Vodka was approaching steadily.

* * *

 **So I tried to give an explanation to the antidote as many other fanfics I read don't. I like to think I made Sherry sound smart but I wouldn't really know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here another chapter. As always please review about what you like or dislike.**

 **People say great minds think alike.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own anything(except a computer charger)**

* * *

"So will you accept?", Suzuki pleaded.

"Of course.", Conan and Kogoro said in unison.

"So when do you want me to start?", Kogoro asked intently.

"Well I never got the name of the place where my husband was last spotted so I'll need to do that first.", she responded. "So I'll come back in two days if that's okay with you.", she stated.

"Of course, I the Great Mouri Kogoro will be ready!", he announced

Kogoro proceeded to head outside with the woman before parting ways to head to a another appointment. Which left Ran and Conan alone.

"Your acting skills are pretty good acting like a kid all the time.", Ran teased.

"If mine are good, then that woman's acting skills from a while ago are amazing.", Conan laughed.

"I didn't realize it at first but something about the way she talked was familiar.", he admitted.

"So what does that mean?", Ran questioned.

"It means that woman is from the organization that shrunk me in disguise, code name Vermouth.", he announced. "Not only that but the two men she mentioned were the ones that gave me the drug.", Conan added.

"Why would she do this?", Ran puzzled.

"I don't know but I know that this gives me the chance to catch the two that gave me this body.", he reminded.

"So what are you going to do know?", Ran asked.

"For the time being I'm going to see what happened to Heiji after he abandoned me to your mercy and then take a bath.", he answers

"Don't push it Shinichi, I still haven't completely forgive you!", She growled while glaring at him.

Conan laughed nervously but proceeded to call Heiji.

"Hello Hejij, did something happen. You left and didn't show up afterwards.", Conan said worryingly.

"Yeah I was about to come back after getting some food when I got a call from my dad saying my mom was in the hospital.", Heiji admitted. "But when I got home I found my mom and dad having dinner.", Heiji stated.

"Did you ask your parents if they called you?", Conan wondered.

"Yeah but they said that they did nothing of the sort.", Heiji answered.

"Did you try calling the phone number?", Conan challenged.

"Yeah but all I got was a woman's voice saying something like we only need one silver bullet.", Heiji said. I can go over right now if you need me too.", He stated.

"No need the woman was someone from the organization called vermouth, but she's not exactly on their side.", Conan affirmed.

"If you say so Kudo.", Heiji agreed. "I need to head out Kudo, we'll talk again later.", Heiji stated.

Conan decided to take a bath. He was so busy thinking about the day that he didn't notice someone entering the bathroom.  
Then he saw Ran standing right there in the doorway in nothing but a towel.

"Ran I'll have to ask you to stop right there and turn back.", he said nervously.

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit a fun.", she teased.

"Ran don't do anything, I don't want the age rating to change because of this.", Conan warned.

"Like I'm serious idiot. This is my revenge for you lying to me all this time, and also peeking at me in the bath.", Ran screamed. "I'll leave after I've had enough of your distressed face.", she laughed.

Just then Conan noticed the towel slipping and was about to tell Ran, but it was too late. Within seconds there was blood all over the floor.

* * *

 **That last part was my attempt at a Shinichi x Ran moment and the reason Ran didn't do much when she found out about Shinichi. I couldn't help but have Conan break the fourth wall.**


End file.
